blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Riverwalker
Riverwalker was a sworn brother of the Black Company. He was one of Sleepy's most trusted officers and advisors by the time of Water Sleeps, and later rose to the rank of senior sergeant. ''Water Sleeps'' Riverwalker was a veteran of the Kiaulune wars which preceded Water Sleeps. He was from the southern continent but it is not specified if he was Taglian, Jaicuri, Shadowlander, or some another race. Like all members of the underground Company at the time of Water Sleeps, River worked diligently at a day job in Taglios, and handled Company affairs during off-hours. River's specific job was unspecified but, like Slink, he might have been a laborer for Banh Do Trang, their Nyueng Bao collaborator whose warehouse was the Company's secret headquarters. Underground in Taglios, Riverwalker conducted a number of abductions for Sleepy, including the kidnappings of Surendranath Santaraksita and Baladitya. River also helped arrange the meeting with Aridatha Singh and Sleepy, during which Aridatha met his biological father, Narayan Singh, for the first time in his life. After Aridatha was also introduced to the Radisha Drah, Sleepy had River returned Aridatha to his City Battalion. River praised Aridatha as a "bedrock-decent guy. Only smart. And still young enough to be unspoiled by life," and even joked that Sleepy might want to sleep with him. River was part of the first Company group to secretly depart Taglios, headed south, which also included Sleepy, Uncle Doj, Ky Gota, Iqbal Singh with his family, and Runmust Singh, as well as 3 valuable prisoners: the Radisha and Willow Swan from the Protectorate, and Narayan. The group left the day their benefactor Banh Do Trang died. They passed Mogaba on the road to the Grove of Doom but avoided his attention. He then accompanied the entire band through the Shadowgate, across the lethal glittering plain, and into the fortress with no name. In one of the fortress's caverns, River, Iqbal, and Runmust found Sleepy and Willow after the two had incinerated the Books of the Dead, and fed them Shivetya's manna for the first time. Later, the first 5 members of the Captured were liberated. They all exited the plain into the world of Hsien, where they began building the Abode of Ravens. ''Soldiers Live'' Riverwalker was present when the Company, with the help of their allies the Unknown Shadows, captured and occupied Gharhawnes. This was a village in the southern Taglian territories where Protectorate loyalists had holed up. There, River and a Company cavalry officer named Tea Nung quietly interrupted the reawakening ceremony of the Howler to inform Sleepy that Aridatha Singh had arrived. River was one of the many noteworthy fatalities of the costly Battle at the Shadowlander cemetery in Soldiers Live. Sleepy mourns his death after the battle, along with the losses of these other highly valued and trustworthy Company soldiers and allies: Willow Swan, Blade, Iqbal Singh, Li Wan, Pham Huu Clee, the two Chun brothers, Cletus, and Loftus. Category:Characters Category:Black Company Category:Sergeants of the Black Company